Slayer Stuff
by Vampy Chick
Summary: A new Slayer in the year 2005.Excitement and secrets follow. PLEASE tell me what you think of it!!!!!
1. Getting to know the life of a slayer

TITLE: Slayer stuff  
AUTHOR: Vampy Chick  
EMAIL: angelzgal247@aol.com  
FEEDBACK: Please. I am begging you  
Summary: A new slayer. Held in the future. Excitement and secrets follow  
RATING: G  
DISCLAIMER:I don't own the idea of a slayer or the myth of it but I did come up with Isabelle and her friends plus the situation they are in  
  
  
  
Year 2005Slayer Stuff  
  
I live in a standard town, although some would call it small but I do not. Not much really happens here; at least that is what I thought about 8 months ago. I am the ordinary girl, nothing special but that 'nothing special' sure has changed. On the last Friday of February I is told, I am not regular at all. I am a superhero. That is not the term my Watcher used but I think that is more fancy then a 'Slayer'. I do not battle criminals or lend a hand to the police or track down dead beat dads, but my job is just as essential. I fight vampire, demons, mummies, ghouls, and ghosts. When I little, my parent convinced me that those things are not real. I know better now, even though our town does not. It is hard to keep to myself, even though I do not really have choice. I always ditched my friends cause I have to patrol but I cannot tell them what I is really doing and my parents are mad cause I am always out late at night. At least that is how it used to be.   
******  
  
"What movie did you guys end up watching, Ainsley?" I pulled my bag over my shoulder as I headed out the door of my math room. My bag, which I is told extremely heavy was very gently placed on my back, best friend Ainsley and I walked to my locker about six feet away.  
"Gold Finger and Apocalypse Now." Ainsley flipped her long blond curly hair out of her face and checked her refection in the my locker's mirror, while I shoved my math book to the bottom of my locker hoping it would just disappear before I had to take it out again tomorrow.  
"Will we be listening to quotes all day from Glory?"  
"Would be my guess."  
"I guess it would not be a real Monday with out them."  
Every Sunday since Religion class in grade 9, the eight of us always get together to watch movies. I do not know how it got started but it is kind of like our start-of-the-week meltdown but recently I have been missing it and my friends are a little angry with that, especially Ainsley. We have been best friends since High School started and I can not hang out her as much as I used to cause my Watcher says "If you did You'll be missing training and then you might die" and I prefer not to do that right now.  
"Hey guys," I Looked up and saw Grace, my other best friend.  
"Hey Grace, did you talk to Glory about-" Ainsley began to say.  
"Yeah.'' That's all the two said before they waved good-bye and headed down the stairs, my guess would be to the bathroom. I headed to the vice principals office.   
  
"Are you ever going to be on time?" the vice principal, Mr. Selly, is looking up at me holding a very old book, he did not look the least bit happy.  
"I was planning on coming in on time today but I... didn't. Hey look on the bright side," I checked my watch "I'm five minutes earlier then when I normally get here."  
"That's very funny," but he is not laughing, "Now sit down. Where were you this morning? You know you need to check in with me. Everyday I have to write in the Watcher Journals about your hunt and if your not there to tell me about it, it's somewhat useless to have them aren't they. Also, I would like it if you contact me during the weekend, I called on Sunday morning and is told you were sleeping."  
"Why do you need them anyway, the Journals? Cause I'm drawing a big boring blank."  
"It's mandatory."  
"The Watchers law? Will you be thrown in jail if you don't? If so I'm pretty sure you can over power other Watchers, you're tough." Selly is not your regular high school vice principal he is huge, about 4 times my size. To any student getting him angry is the last thing they wanted to do but not me, there is no question that I could over power him, and I liked it when he got a little ticked off. "Sell, listen what if I write them down and I'll hand them to you at the end of the day?"  
"You have, if I am not mistaken a 58 in English."  
" I am not writing them in French if that's what you want."  
"Check in with me in the morning from now on or I'll be forced to go with you on patrol." That is the last thing I wanted. Patrol is not fun and it would be less fun if Mr. All-Business-You Must-Keep-In-Shape came along with me, I wouldn't get my ice cream at the end.   
  
All my morning classes were finally over, I thought as I threw my bag in the corner doors where our group always sat.  
"Isn't it cool? We get to read Dracula for English class and I don't have to cause I've seen the movie." Glory pulled her copy of the Dracula from her bag and showed the group and in her, most Dracula like accent added "I want to suck you blood!" The gang laughed at it while I just sighed. I is bad enough I spent my free time around vampire I now have to read about one.  
"I can't wait to read it, books are always better then the movie." Ainsley, the girl who lived in book world, pulled out her own personnel copy of the book and showed every one, as her back is turned I stole some of her fries.  
"I'm renting the movie. What are you hung on? I want to play my N64 as soon as possible." Brad snatched the book from Ainsley's hands and examined it for a minute. He really fit in with us. Although he is the only boy in our real close circle of friends. "My English teacher talks about Dracula like he really is a person-"  
"really is a vampire." Jazz put in.  
"Vampires, please it so fiction, a bad myth I might add. Plus I really don't want to talk about Dracula for 4 weeks straight in that class." He throw the book back to Ainsley  
"Vampire are lame!" Melissa, who rarely said much at lunch added. Jazz undid the zipper of her bag and pulled out a folded up magazine picture.  
"I wouldn't mind studying him if he looks like Jason Behr from Roswell. Did Dracula live in Rowell by any chance?"  
"No." Melissa told her.  
I always loved hanging out with my friends. They were so innocent, they never care what anyone else thinks of them, although they can say some bad thing about people they do not like. Just as I am getting comfortable, I hear the announcements come on.  
"Isabelle Jansen, come down to Mr. Selly's office."  
"Maybe you should get a beeper for as much as you get called down there anymore. What did you do?" Jazz asked as I grabbed my things.  
"Don't know, but you know this school maybe I was walking down the hall to fast" with that I walked away.  
  
I walked as fast I could to his office, threw my bag down, plopped at my normal spot and swing my feet on the desk top just to have them pushed off by Selly.  
  
"I have a question for you, S." I said as I got comfortable which was really hard to do in a room like this. It is really a depressing room. It made me feel like it is my doom day or something. I kept telling him that he should spice it up with some cool pictures but Selly would have none of it. He kept insisting that teenagers have no taste for the simpler things in life. By simpler I think he means very dull.  
"What would it be, wait I called you down here to ask you a question." Ignoring his statement, I went right into my own topic of choice.  
"Is Dracula real?"  
"Yes and he was defeated about 4 years ago. Anyway, I am giving you permission-  
"Defeated? By how? A slayer cause why couldn't she let him live and I could defeat him cause that who be a great mark in the world of slayer. Isabelle Jansen Dracula killer.  
to go out with you friends tomorrow night. I'll patrol."  
"Sick!" I exclaimed, and held out my hand.  
"What?" Selly had a very confused look on his face.  
"Well, I haven't been working much and I need money to go out. And since the Watcher council doesn't pay me..." Selly could see what I is getting at and shook his head as he pulled a 20 for his pocket and slammed it in my hand.  
"My favourite Watcher." I looked at him adoring and flew out his office door before he could change his mind on giving me the money.  
  
Drama is always my favourite class and I loved it at the end of the day the class goes by so fast. Today we are working on these plays where you can't say anything. It's hard for me cause I never shut up in that class. We were watching the first set of plays when there is a knock on the door. My drama teacher hated when people interrupted. David, who sits next to me all the time in class, got the door. He looked out and then looked at me in shock.  
"Izz, it's for you." As I got up and walked to the door David added, "I did not know you where a twin."  
"Huh?" As I looked at the girl at the door, I understood what he is talking about. It is another me. I tried to speak when she grabbed the collar of my uniform and pulled me outside the door.  
"Who the hell are you?" I demanded. The girl didn't answer she just smiled. "And this would be the part where you answer me or I beat you."  
She began to mumble but I could not make out what she is talking about.   
"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" I tried to play it cool but it isn't working. With out missing a beat I, or the thing that looked like me, grabbed my neck and throw me into the drama room door. The steel door, crimped beneath me with the force she used. The whole class got up and ran to the opposite side of the door. The girl jumped on me before I could catch my breath and started pounding on my face. I knew the whole class is watching and I want to make sure none of them are going to be injured. I throw the thing off me and she hit the sidewall about three feet away from the class. Before she could even think of attacking them-I flipped up, slammed her head to the wall and she head butted me back. Doing a back flip, I dodge out of the way of her next punches. They where clean and had no flaw, I have never fought anyone this well trained. I grabbed the curtain behind me and pulled it off its tracks using it as a loop, I tried it around her neck and pulled with all of my strength. By this time the whole class had ran out and probably went to get help.   
"What are you doing here?" When the girl, or is it me, didn't answer I laughed at myself.  
"I'm so silly, you can't talk with this on your throat so tight." I loosened it a little but not enough for her to feel safe.  
"Your the Vampire Slayer!" The girl answered.  
"Okay, I know that, Try and F My I."  
"Huh?"  
"For My information," I tighten the curtain "lets hear it." I punch her clear in the face holding the curtain with one hand and blood started coming out of the face. It is not the nicest thing to see blood come out of your own face.  
"She will kill you!" She slowly changed forms, no longer looked like me but a green slimly dragon with pure green eyes that looked right throw you like it is trying to eat your soul. The scales where slippery and the curtain just slipped of. The more I tried to hang on to it the harder it is becoming. I am having no luck. The dragon, with I assume is it's regular form, threw me off, with a chance in my luck next to my bag. I grabbed a knife and vanishing potion out of it and went on its trail.  
  
Enter Chapter Two! REVIEW!  
  
  
  



	2. Werid

  
  
  
Nobody is in the hallways as the thing slid out the doors. I ran and flung the doors open ripping them off the hinges making a lot of noise that no doubt brought people out of their class rooms to see what all of it is for. The dragon is heading for the football field. Using Slayer speed I caught up and tacked it wiping the knife out I stabbed it 3 times until I is sure it is dead. Grabbing the potion, I pinched a dab on the dragon and it evaporated into hell, or wherever dead demon go. Sighing a sigh of relief I headed back to class using the front door.  
  
"Isabelle, what is that whole fight scene with you in drama class I keep hearing about?" I heard Jazz's voice before I seen her. As I spun I saw the rest of the group there waiting for me, they all looked like they were going to give me the 20 questions plus about 90.  
"It is nothing, really."  
"I hear the girl looked just like you." Glory, normally the one with no questions, is in 'tell me everything mode'.  
"It's is my cousin, from...France and when she visits hijacks ensue. So I thought-"  
"You'd bet the crap out of her." Grace asked.  
"No, I didn't plan it. I told her she could not stay with us and she attacked me." I looked for my bus, anything for an escape from lying to my friends. "My bus is here, I got to go."  
"I'll call you" Ainsley yelled as I walked towards my bus.  
  
  
Ainsley had tried to call several times but each time I refused to answer the phone cause my cover story would be hard to stick to. I called Selly and he is connecting the council to see if they could get a track on my new demon friend. He said that it is defiantly a shape shifter and I should be careful who I come in contact with cause I must have touched it at some point during the day for it to mimic my looks. I had also asked him if there is anyway that we could make everyone forget about what happen, if not my secret Slayer identity is totally blown.  
"Memory spell are difficult, I keep telling you that. Messing with peoples mind is not something that is done often," Selly is trying to explain things to me but I just didn't get it. My life would be very weird if everyone knew about the extra activities I have. "But I will look into it the council could perform it. Meanwhile, I am patrolling with you tonight. You can have a night off after this matter is taken care of. Bring your books."  
"Why?"  
"I'm also helping you pass you history test tomorrow.''  
  
"Who is Sir John Joseph Caldwell?" Selly has been asking questions  
On every thing, he could think of during patrol. Shifting my position on the tombstone, Selly just looked at me waiting for an answer.  
"The last pope" I said matter of fact knowing the answer is nowhere near correct.  
"Not even close".  
"I am joking. He is a prime minister of Canada and his political career started in 1857." Just as the question is answered, a noise came from the side of the bushes that fenced in the graveyard. With record speed, I jumped off the tombstone, whipped out a stake while Selly struggled to get his own out of his pocket, as he did he followed me with the open book still in his hand. There were two vampires I could sense them behind me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. what is that?

Selly tried to get the books gathered up as I ran to attack the 1st vampire. It seen me coming and brought a hand down to collide with my head and I went down. The vampire took that opportunity to sit on my stomach and hold me by the neck. I began to gag. Bringing my knees up I rammed them into the vampire back. It hadn't to affect on him. His grip got stronger.   
"Isabelle hold on." I heard Selly's voice as he grabbed what I hoped was a stake off the ground and dug it into the vampire back. To our surprise the vampire didn't die. It stood up off me and smiled keenly at my watcher.  
"What the HELL is it?" I yelled getting up off the ground quickly before the demon(?) decide to sit back down. "did it forget to read the vampire hand book? You die once wood meets heart!" The vampire turned it's attention towards me again. Giving it a round house kick and two quick punches it fell backwards. As it was down I looked around for the other one I had seen earlier but found no sign of her. I ran towards the bag of tools we had brought to grab the sword.  
Selly was fighting the demon (?). With his size an strength it was a kind of fair fight. He gave it an uppercut as it gave Selly a swift kick in the stomach. Selly went down and the demon(?) turned and ran in the opposite direction.  
Taking not a second to spare I ran after the monster, sword in hand. I had a feeling I was going to catch up with it soon. As soon had the though came to my head I spotted it. The thing wasn't alone either it had a bunch of friends with him. Unlike most demon group these guy (or maybe girls) had nothing in common. Some where vampires other demons with big green scaly skin yet other seemed to be snakes or reptiles of some sort. I knew right there that attacking them would mean death to me. Taking the sword along I looked on watching the odd group.  
"It will come. The day where they die. We have to get the power to do so. The book is what we need."  
"OH, Crap" I sighed. This is turned out to be great!  
Selly came running up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I signed for him to be quiet but he failed to take the advice.  
"Isabelle did you find it?" He asked extremely loudly. Turning towards him I gave him an evil look which he then understood to mean "BE QUIET" but it was too late, the demons already heard him.  
They stopped their own conversation and picked up any weapon they could find. Turned to were we stood. The one who I assumed was the leader gave the command  
"Kill them" As all the demon turned and charged for us, we ran but not quite fast enough.  



End file.
